


Crazy:B Visits Ram Ranch

by Audzilla28



Series: Visiting Ram Ranch [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyways, Begging, Crazy:B - Freeform, Cuddling, Double Face - Freeform, I MEAN LIKE HES A ROBOT, I promise, Is that a thing, M/M, Multi, NOT A SEX MACHINE, Orgy, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Wall Sex, god so much happens in this fic, himeru is literally a fucking robot, i really like crazy b now theyre so fucking insane, like niki didnt graduate school past middle school, madara and kohaku have a tender moment after everything, no beta we die like idols, ram ranch, theyre just so chaotic, theyre so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: Rinne's phone wont stop ringing about this wonderful place to perform called Ram Ranch...So Crazy:B as a whole decides to visit!
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/HiMERU, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, HiMERU/Shiina Niki, Mikejima Madara/Amagi Rinne, Mikejima Madara/Oukawa Kohaku
Series: Visiting Ram Ranch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm revamping my "___ goes to ram ranch" series... i have a whole plotline ready and the order in which the groups will go....  
> i hope to eventually finish the whole thing so every single unit goes to ram ranch, then i'll loop around and fix up fine's and eden's visits because my writing was different when i first wrote them and i would.... like to change them a bit.
> 
> \----------------------------  
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE CONSIDERED 18 YEARS OR OLDER THROUGHOUT THIS FIC
> 
> ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY OR DONT I DONT MAKE THE RULES

Rinne’s phone would not stop chiming. Himeru was starting to get annoyed, but surprisingly, Rinne wasn’t diving to answer it. He exchanged a glance with Niki before a groan rang out.

“Seriously Rinne, shouldn’t you fucking check your phone?” Kohaku groaned. Rinne froze like a criminal caught in the act. “It won’t stop going off, it might be something serious.” Rinne’s eyes widened.

“Y’know, that’s true!” He gasped, diving into his practice bag and fishing out his phone. Himeru sighed, knowing that he won’t be able to get Rinne’s attention for the next half an hour. Niki sat down next to his bag.

“Shall we take a break?” Himeru called out, clapping his hands. Kohaku and Niki nodded, Rinne already glued to his phone. Himeru slid a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes. He needed a cool drink. “Himeru will be right back.”

At the vending machine, indecision hit Himeru like a truck. His finger drifted between the black tea and milk tea. He took a breath, pulling back his hand before readying both hands in front of the two buttons.

“And… now!” He jabbed both the buttons at the same time, leaving his drink up to fate. A bottle of cold milk tea rumbled out. Himeru let out a low chuckle. “Thank you, gods of fate.” He pulled it from the machine and leisurely made it back to the training room.

Had he not known that the training building had an adequate sprinkler system, he would’ve thought the room was on fire.

The three other members were scurrying about, faces flushed as they flapped around. Rinne was the worst - he seemed like he had simply malfunctioned. He sat entirely still, crouched in front of his bag, phone still in hand.

“What the hell happened?” Himeru spoke, half to himself, half to the rest of them. Kohaku turned, face beet red as he waved his hands.

“R- Rinne got- he got an invitation-” Himeru raised an eyebrow. 

“Rinne says he got an invitation to a very interesting venue,” Niki explained. Himeru nodded.

“Well done, Rinne, where are we going?” Himeru chimed, a bit excited in Rinne’s contribution. Rinne whipped around, face bright. For a moment, it reminded Himeru like a puppy about to get some treats.

“We’re going to Ram Ranch!” Rinne cried. 

  
  


Rinne could nearly sit still the entire bus ride. He’d heard rumors about what happens at Ram Ranch, but then again, they were only rumors. He glanced over at Himeru, reclined in his seat with a face mask, out like a light. Niki and Kohaku were playing some card game - Rinne had tried to hop in before, but they couldn’t figure out how to explain it to him. He fiddled through a few games on his phone, but nothing could distract him from his growing excitement. 

“Alright, we’re here!” The bus driver called as the bus slowed down. He hadn’t even stopped before Rinne pried open the door.

“Yahoo!” He cried. “I get first dibs!” Rinne bolted into the mansion, searching for its inhabitants. A muffled noise caught Rinne’s ears - one that sounded suspiciously like a moan. 

“Gotcha,” Rinne whispered to himself, keeping his ears peeled as he made a beeline towards the noise. He paused outside of a door, listening. Another moan rang from behind it. A wide grin spread across Rinne’s face as he pulled the door open. 17 pairs of cowboy eyes fell straight onto him. He glanced around, taking in the various spots they were all in. They were all various levels of naked, but it didn’t seem like he had missed the real excitement.

“Oops~!” He drawled, bringing a hand to his mouth to pretend to be embarrassed. He looked up at the ceiling, trying very hard to contain his growing excitement. “I don’t know what I walked into but I guess I’ll walk out~.” He turned halfway before a gruff voice called out.

“Rinne, I feel like you’re lying,” it drawled, accent heavy. Rinne turned, face mischievous, towards none other than the main cowboy. Madara stood in the bathroom doorway in only a pair of athletic shorts.

“Hmm, what makes you say that?” Rinne teased, pointing his chin up. Madara took long strides up to him, pressing his bare chest into Rinne’s thin t-shirt.

“You’re already excited, see?” Madara’s hand darted to Rinne’s crotch, giving it a pat.

“Whoops, you caught me!” Rinne threw his hands up in mock-surrender. “What are you gonna do, arrest me?” Madara smirked.

“As sheriff, I could treat you to a night in my care,” he grabbed both of Rinne’s wrists, pulling them together. “But I think you’re a little too naughty.” Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of thin air, Rinne gasped as the metal clinked against his wrists.

“Hey, hey, what’s the big idea?” He groaned. “How am I supposed to do anything like this?” Rinne pouted, glaring at Madara. Madara nodded at a few of the other cowboys. They motioned towards the bed, and a few other things Rinne couldn’t make out. Madara nodded.

“Yeah, on the bed. We still have those? Oh yeah, let’s break those out,” he responded. Rinne was starting to get a little nervous as he watched two of the cowboys retreat into a closet he hadn’t noticed before. Madara clapped a hand on Rinne’s shoulder.

“I have a feeling you’re all cleaned up like a good boy, now, right?” He drawled out. Rinne nodded, hot with anticipation. “Good boy.” Madara nodded his head at the other cowboys he’d motioned to before. They broke off, flanking Rinne’s sides and began stripping him. Their hands touching Rinne’s bare skin shot lightning through Rinne’s body, and when they started pulling at his belt, Rinne thought he was gonna collapse. Panting by the time he was down to his boxers, he cried out as the two cowboys lifted him up.

“I can walk, y’know!” He complained, wiggling around. Madara clicked his tongue.

“Not with the sheriff.” The two cowboys threw Rinne onto the bed, stomach first. He went to flip himself over, but two warm hands on his back held him down.

“Please?” Rinne tried. Madara chuckled against his back.

“Not under my watch.” His hands nearly ripped off Rinne’s boxers and slapped his ass hard and loud, clap echoing around the room. Rinne cried out in pain, dick twitching in pleasure.

“Count,” Madara commanded, raising his hand up again.

“One!” Rinne cried out before another slap rang out. “Two! Ah…” 

“Good,” Madara coaxed, spanking Rinne.

“Twenty!” Rinne breathed out, shaking.

“We’ll stop here for now.” Madara’s hands dropped back down to Rinne’s ass massaging the cheeks, still stinging with pain. He watched as Rinne writhed underneath him, unable to touch himself with the handcuffs on. “Do you need something?” He asked. Rinne’s eyes widened, before a bashful look claimed his face.

“N-No,” Rinne groaned out.

“Good boy,” Madara praised before slipping a hand under Rinne’s hips, giving his hard and aching cock a squeeze. Rinne let out a moan that had been in his mouth since he stepped through the front door. Madara’s other hand made its way to Rinne’s ass, and as he started pumping his hand slowly, he slipped a gentle finger into Rinne.

“Oh, fuck!” Rinne choked out. Madara paid no mind as he worked on Rinne, pumping his finger in and out before swiftly adding a second one. His other hand absentmindedly jacked Rinne off, and watching Rinne twitch under him was getting Madara hard. He leaned over, pressing his hard cock against Rinne’s flush ass.

“Are you ready?” He asked, voice low. Rinne nodded, moaning as Madara’s fingers twisted in him. Swiftly, Madara flipped him over like a pancake, Rinne now on his back. A cowboy tapped Madara’s shoulder before placing a few items in his hand. “Thank you.” 

“What’s that?” Rinne groaned, shuddering with anticipation and need. Madara tugged at the edge of the tape.

“Just a little toy to help you behave yourself,” Madara explained, pushing buttons on the little pill vibrator and grinning as it buzzed to life.

“Where is that going?” Rinne asked, voice surprisingly hushed.

“Why don’t you hush up and be a good boy?” Madara teased, taping the buzzing vibrator to the tip of Rinne’s cock. The sensation made him arch his back, face flushed as he let out some sinful moans. Madara positioned himself in front of Rinne’s entrance, pausing to lean over him. “I said hush up!”

Rinne’s eyes were the size of plates as Madara drove his cock deep into him. Crying out loudly, he thought he would explode.

“Don’t go cummin’ just yet, partner,” Madara groaned, placing his hands next to Rinne’s torso. He started thrusting at a rushed pace, and Rinne thought he was gonna die of pleasure. Back arched, eyes slammed shut, and mouth wide open, Rinne couldn’t even keep himself still between Madara’s rough thrusts and the buzzing vibrator at the tip of his cock. He wanted so desperately to touch himself, just even a little bit out make him burst….

As if Madara read his mind, Madara’s hand started moving, tracing the lines on Rinne’s body as he panted lightly. 

“P-P-P-Please!” Rinne nearly shouted. “Please dear Lord, please touch me!” He begged. Madara, shocked, faltered for a moment before obliging.

“You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you, Rinne?” Madara spoke low, leaning into Rinne’s ear. Rinne responded only with noises akin to a pornstar as Madara stroked him gently. Eyes clouded with pleasure, Rinne pulled Madara into a heated kiss, tongue wet, and moaned into the kiss. He was moving with Madara subconsciously, body bouncing into Madara’s long cock. The other cowboys were gathered around the bed, watching Rinne’s sexy figure arch and bounce and twitch, before Rinne finally shuddered. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Rinne cried as he arched even more, pleasure jolting through his body as hot cum shot from his dick. Madara thrusted into him faster, starting to hit his own peak. Rinne’s noises died down, but were still loud as Madara pushed into him. Finally, he groaned, doubling over as he came, pulling himself out of Rinne before splattering cum across their stomachs. They collapsed together, panting, and the rest of the cowboys clapped.

“What the fuck ‘re they clapping for?” Rinne muttered, and Madara had to let out a chuckle.

“You’ve been the most interesting one that we’ve played with so far,” Madara explained between heavy breaths. Rinne simply nodded, mind numb, and dropped his head back, twitching with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. A knock on the door made Madara perk up.

“Rinne?” Niki’s voice rang through the door. “Are you in there?” Madara glanced at Rinne before nodding at the closest cowboy to the door.

“Let him in.” The cowboy nodded back, opening up the heavy door to reveal Madara and Rinne tangled together, cum covering both of their torsos.

“Rinne?!” Niki gasped, rushing over to the bed. “Are- Are you okay? What happened to you?” His voice was filled with concern as Rinne shone a weak smile.

“I’m peachy, Niki,” Rinne lifted a hand up to Niki. “You should join us!” Niki finally absorbed the situation - the 17 naked cowboys and Madara, the mixed cum on Rinne’s stomach, and the vibrator taped to Rinne’s cock. He gasped, eyes darting around.

“I, uh - I,” Niki stuttered before Madara hoisted himself off of Rinne, who complained with a groan. Madara tugged the comforter off the bed and tossed it over Rinne.

“Why don’t you join us?” Madara suggested, voice deep as he wrapped an arm around Niki’s waist. Niki blushed, tensing up as he tried to look at everything but Madara. This did, however, include the 17 cowboys standing around the bed, cocks hard and flush. Niki stuttered out some more incoherent excuses before finally taking a breath.

“Yes.” He said, face bright red, and Madara whisked him off to the bathroom. Niki was flushed red and shaking the entire time, nervous and excited for what was about to come of him. Madara shut the bathroom door behind him and rummaged through the cabinet and produced a pipette of sorts. He filled it with water and brought it over to Niki.

“Do you want to do this yourself?” Madara asked. Niki shot him a confused look.

“Do what?”

“Flush yourself out. Squeeze the water into your ass and clean your guts.” Niki made a face, then flushed bright red.

“I - I’ve never-”

“Do you want to do it or am I doing it for you?” Madara demanded. Niki squeaked.

“C-Can you show me how?” Madara nodded.

“Turn around and spread your legs.” Niki obliged, pulling his pants down, and felt a nozzle prod at his asshole. Madara poked the nozzle in and squeezed. Niki whimpered as the cool water filled him up.

“Now clench,” Madara instructed, pulling the pipette out gently. “Go sit on the toilet until it’s all out. Come out and join the party when you’re all finished, got it?” He rubbed Niki’s back gently before leaving him alone in the cool bathroom. Niki groaned, waddling over to the toilet.

A few minutes later and now squeaky clean, Niki exited the bathroom, tugging his pants up. He was met at the door by Rinne, who immediately pulled his pants back down.

“Niki!” He drawled out, already hard. The vibrator was still taped to Rinne’s cock, but it had been turned off to let him rest. Madara pressed himself behind Rinne, grinding into him. Niki stood, absolutely dumbstruck at the commotion. Rinne pulled at Niki’s shirt, hands roaming Niki’s tummy.

“Put your hands up,” Rinne spoke, voice dripping with desperation. Niki obliged, and he now stood naked in the bathroom doorway.

“Come on y’all, let’s take this to the bed, why don’t ya?” Madara coaxed, pulling Rinne’s waist. Rinne nodded, eyes glistening, and tugged Niki’s arm over to the big, sprawling bed. Niki sat awkwardly at the edge, waiting for someone to make a move. It took maybe 3 seconds, but Rinne came up and started kissing Niki. Niki let out a surprised noise before letting himself melt into it. Rinne slipped his tongue in, nibbling at Niki’s lips, and Niki let out a groan as he felt himself grow hard. 

“Ah, Rinne…” Niki moaned, breaking off from Rinne’s mouth.

“Niki, yer so pretty,” Rinne breathed into Niki’s ear, dragging his hands down Niki’s waist. He pulled Niki farther onto the bed, laying him on his back, as he straddled Niki’s hips. Both naked cocks hardening against their hips, Niki’s face turned bright red from embarrassment.

“Hey, Rinne,” he complained, arms wrapping around Rinne’s neck. “What are you doing with that thing on you?” He pointed down to the vibrator. Rinne smirked.

“I have an idea, but I’ll tell you later.” Rinne brought himself down to Niki, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Tongues clashing and swirling, Niki realized his hands were roaming Rinne’s body. He jolted, feeling a hand on his own dick, and realized Rinne had made his way south. Rinne’s hand pumped delicately, watching as Niki unraveled underneath him.

“Ah, Rinne-” he groaned out. Rinne brought himself down to Niki’s hips, kissing a trail down his stomach and stopping right above his cock. Pressing one, then two kisses into the stiff skin, Niki twitched as Rinne teased him. 

“Please!” He groaned, and Rinne nodded.

“Alright, alright,” he spoke, playfully. “Since you asked so nicely~” Rinne pressed Niki’s cock into his mouth, feeling the warmth against his tongue. He gave it a suck before starting to bob himself up and down. Niki groaned, head falling back and hands weaving themselves into Rinne’s hair.

“Oh, please, Rinne!” He cried. Rinne just kept working, tongue moving against the heat in his mouth, sucking on the skin as he moved. The door to the bedroom opened, and Niki jolted, but Rinne didn’t stop.

“What are you two doing?!” Himeru’s voice echoed, and only then did Rinne pull back. Himeru stood in the doorway, face red with a shocked expression, and Kohaku stood meekly behind him, peeking in curiously. 

“Uh, ah, well, we were-” Rinne sputtered, jaw feeling awkward from his previous engagement. Madara strolled forwards, and both Rinne and Niki forgot he existed.

“I was just showing the boys how we like to run things here at Ram Ranch,” he explained, spreading his hands out with pride. Himeru’s face scrunched, seeing as Madara was very naked. “Of course, we don’t force anything on anyone. They wanted to join in!” Himeru grumbled to himself. Kohaku pushed himself into the room.

“Madara, do you run this place?” He asked, gazing around the room. Madara nodded proudly.

“In between idol shows, I tend to it when I can.”

“So that’s why you haven’t done many shows lately? You’ve been here?” Kohaku cocked his head.

“Yup! We’ve been having such a ball here, don’t y’all think, boys?” Madara nodded, turning to the cowboys sprinkled throughout the room. A chorus of agreements rose up, and Madara turned back to the two. “You two can join in, if you’d like. You’ll never have an opportunity quite like this one.” Kohaku pondered for a moment, gazing at Rinne and Niki on the bed. Rinne flashed a wild smile, Niki blushing and turning away. 

“I… wouldn’t mind doing something…” Kohaku admitted, eyes burning as he looked at Madara. Himeru gasped.

“Kohaku…” his voice seemed hurt, or more disappointed. “I have no choice, then. If Kohaku will engage in these activities, Himeru must join too.” Madara clapped his hands together.

“Then, I’ll show you two to the bathroom to get yourselves ready?” Madara waved his hands towards the bathroom door, escorting the two. The bedroom door closed behind them, and Rinne and Niki looked back at each other.

“Wanna keep going?” Rinne asked bluntly, dick twitching. Niki sighed.

“Might as well.” Rinne stroked Niki’s cock gently, trying to get it to harden up after the intrusion. It wasn’t long before Rinne had Niki moaning like he had been before, licking up and down his cock. Himeru and Kohaku emerged from the bathroom. Himeru looked like he had witnessed a murder, yet Kohaku was surprisingly excited. Rinne ignored them, instead rising up to kiss Niki yet again.

“So… what shall we do?” Himeru asked carefully.

“Well, you can join the other two or one of the cowboys can take care of ya,” Madara waved his hand around. Himeru nodded, face blank as he carefully made his way to the bed. Rinne and Niki broke apart.

“What are you doing?” Rinne asked. Himeru sighed.

“Well, if Himeru must do something, he’d prefer it with you guys.” Rinne nodded in understanding.

“What about you, Kohaku?” Rinne called out. Kohaku pondered for a moment.

“Madara, are you a cowboy here?” He asked. Madara nodded proudly. “Then, can I choose you?” Madara nodded again, surprise on his face.

“I’m surprised, Kohaku! I didn’t expect you to pick me, I normally just pop into wherever I can.” Kohaku shook his head.

“Nah, ever since Double Face I’ve wanted to find out more about you.” Madara nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and guiding him over to an empty couch. Rinne turned back to Niki and Himeru, a little bit hesitant on what to do next. Himeru sighed.

“Let’s do this,” he spoke, face red. He leaned forwards and caught Rinne’s face, giving it a gentle and hesitant kiss. Rinne could feel how nervous he was through Himeru’s trembling hands, and he reached up to grasp them gently.

“Hey, Himeru, don’t be so tense. It’s gonna be fine, we won’t hurt you.” Himeru nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Apologies.” Niki snorted, reaching over to tug at the shirt Himeru had stubbornly refused to take off.

“C’mon, we’re all naked here!” He teased playfully. Rinne turned back to Niki.

“Oh, so now you’re all playful and ready?” Rinne teased, hand returning to Niki’s cock. Niki gasped, and Himeru pouted as he took the shirt off. Rinne left one hand on Niki and brought the other over to Himeru’s body, absentmindedly touching his bare skin. Himeru shuddered before pulling himself closer to Rinne and Niki. 

He said nothing has his hand delicately pulled Rinne’s chin over to him, bringing himself up to kiss Rinne sweetly. Niki watched behind hooded eyes as Rinne kept touching him. He glanced over to Kohaku and Madara on the couch, making out hotly, Kohaku on Madara’s lap. Rinne’s hand released itself and came up to touch Himeru’s body, watching as he shuddered under his touch. Delicately, Rinne dragged his fingertips down, making their way to Himeru’s crotch.

With a surprising amount of carefulness, Rinne gave Himeru’s cock a gentle squeeze, pumping it in his hand slowly. He watched as Himeru groaned, gritting his teeth. Himeru kissed Rinne again, this time a little rougher, his own hands darting down to reciprocate. Rinne was still a bit sore from Madara before, but before he realized anything, Himeru had him on his back next to Niki.

“Don’t think Himeru is ignoring you, Niki,” he spoke gently, hovering over Rinne. “Himeru just wants to slowly work into it, okay?” Niki nodded, watching as Himeru took charge, a little more confident. He missed Rinne’s lips, instead kissing his cheek, trailing kisses down his neck and down his chest and tummy. Pausing before Rinne’s cock, he gave it a curious lick, watching Rinne inhale a sharp breath. Himeru wrapped his hand around it, avoiding the vibrator still taped to the tip. While Rinne groaned next to him, Niki glanced at Kohaku and Madara again.

Still entangled on Madara’s lap, Kohaku’s face was red and his mouth was wide, drooling as Madara pounded into him. Once in a while, Kohaku’s moans would reach Niki’s ears, stirring something in his tummy. Huffing, Niki rolled to his side to kiss Rinne as Himeru sucked him off. Niki’s hands roamed Rinne’s body, the combined sensation making Rinne lose his grip. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned into Niki’s mouth, and Niki pulled back, content with the amount of touching he’d done.

“Himeru?” He called, and Himeru straightened up with a pop. “I think Rinne’s gonna be in trouble if you keep doing that.” Rinne groaned and nodded in agreement. Himeru pondered for a moment.

“Himeru has an idea.” Niki nodded. “But first, everyone must be ready.” 

“Rinne’s been ready.”

“And you?” Niki froze, Himeru shimmying up to him. “Himeru will take care of you.” Himeru’s hands wasted no time driving down, toying with Niki’s ass. One finger poked itself in, and Niki took a sharp breath.

“You’re already quite loose, Niki,” Himeru teased. “But Himeru must make sure you’ll be all set.” A second finger prodded in, wriggling around with the first. Breathing heavily, small moans escaped Niki’s mouth.

“I think I’m ready.” Himeru nodded.

“Then let us rearrange.”

A bit of shuffling around on the bed later, and the three had lined themselves up. Himeru on the end, Rinne in the middle, and Niki on the end. Rinne pushed carefully into Niki, who let out some downright sinful moans. Gently thrusting a few times, Rinne paused as Himeru entered him. All kneeling on the bed, Niki leaned forwards, searching for a good angle as Himeru and Rinne set a pace. As he moved, Rinne pounded into him, and Niki couldn’t contain his voice. Rinne was moaning too, Himeru pushing into him. It was an insane sensation, and Niki felt like he was slipping into something dangerous.

“Ah, Rinne?” Himeru asked between pants.

“Mm?”

“What was that thing on your tip?” Niki gasped as Rinne brushed against something inside of him, and the vibrator’s switch flicked on. Niki cried out with Rinne, stimulation making them both hunch over.

“Ah- I forgot - forgot about that,” Niki groaned, leaning further into the bed. Rinne pushed unevenly into him, and one particular thrust hit something in Niki that made him jolt.

“Oh, right there!” He moaned, not caring to be embarrassed. He pressed his cheek into the bed, pushing himself back into Rinne’s hips, searching for that angle again. Rinne hummed, harmonizing with the vibrator. Himeru kept his steady pace, thrusting into Rinne as best as he could, groaning quietly. 

Niki kept bouncing, finally finding the perfect angle for Rinne’s cock and the vibrator to brush up against. He cried out louder and louder, tension building in his stomach.

“Ah, ah! I’m gonna- I think I’m-” The bed dipping next to him startled him, breaking his cry off. Pink hair sat inches away from Niki’s face, and Madara leaned over.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, ey Niki?” Madara teased. Kohaku turned his head, revealing the slutty face he was making. Niki raised his head, realizing Madara and Kohaku were mid-fuck. Madara thrusted in, and Kohaku moaned, the noise reminding Niki of the pounding in his ass. He watched Kohaku’s face twist as Madara pounded into Kohaku, biting his lip as moans slipped out. Rinne hit Niki’s prostate, and suddenly he was cumming.

Moaning, groaning, back arching, toes curling, Niki had never cum the way he was now. Thick ropes decorated the bed underneath him and some stuck to his stomach, messing up the blanket as he bounced on Rinne’s cock.

“Oh, fuck Niki, that’s too hot,” Rinne groaned, clenching himself as he neared his peak. Himeru leaned over to witness the scene, taking notice of Kohaku as well.

“Himeru thinks so too,” he praised, thrusting into Rinne faster. Madara grunted as Kohaku arched.

“Ma- Mad- Madara!” Kohaku cried. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Kohaku spared no time between his loud groans and babbling, his own cum splattering against his stomach. Niki moaned, watching this all, starting to feel overstimulated.

“Himeru thinks he will also cum,” Himeru groaned, thrusting quickly and cleanly into Rinne. With a grunt, he shot his load, pulling out before he was done and some spilling onto Rinne’s back.

“Rinne, please don’t stop,” Niki cried, vibrator buzzing in him as he got hard again. Rinne’s hands clenched onto Niki’s hips, pulling them into his own.

“Niki, you’re so hot, so hot and warm, oh Niki,” Rinne babbled, thrusting hard. He was bent over Niki at this point, Himeru flopping over behind him, and had no restrictions anymore. Kohaku was breathing heavily next to him, and Madara was jerking himself off. Niki’s second orgasm was coming in like a bullet train, and he watched, dick twitching, as Madara grunted, cumming on Kohaku’s stomach, mixing it with the previous load.

He let out a long, strangled moan, and Rinne pushed into him deeply, groaning into Niki’s ear. 

“Niki… cumming.” And he did, vibrator stimulating him through Rinne’s second orgasm. Niki was due to burst three minutes ago, it felt like.

“Rinne, Rinne, don’t! Don’t stop, please!” Still coming down from his orgasm, Rinne obliged, and Niki gasped loudly. He cried out, body tensing stiff as a board as he came hard, some of his own cum hitting his face. He babbled and groaned, rutting into Rinne a few times before his legs gave out from under him. Rinne guided his hips down, watching, amused, as he twitched and let out a few quiet moans. Madara nodded proudly, gazing down at Kohaku.

“Nice job everyone, very good!” He chimed. Madara paused, standing back for a second, appreciating the sight of the four boys slumped over, covered in sticky sweat and cum. He nodded before letting out a loud whistle.

“Alright, everyone!” He called loudly, and all of the 17 other cowboys lined up around the bed. Niki was still too out of it to process it, Kohaku was slowly regaining his composure, but the other two boys were watching the cowboys with strong curiosity. The cowboys all reached down, their cocks hard at the pile of the boys. They slowly started jerking themselves off, hands pumping at different paces, and groans and moans rose up around the bed. Rinne and Himeru could only watch in awe.

“What are they doing?” Kohaku asked, dim eyes on Madara.

“I can’t let you guys have all the fun here, now can I?” Madara chimed before squeezing in between the cowboys, joining them in their circle jerk. It barely took minutes before one let out a low groan and shot out his cum, splattering it onto Himeru’s legs. Himeru jumped, surprised at the liquid hitting him, but accepted it with a hum. Soon, more cowboys followed, their cum shooting out and covering the boys pretty evenly. Niki let out a few moans as the hot fluids touched his body, but otherwise it was pretty uniform. Finally, Madara let out a loud groan and came over Kohaku, who let out a surprised grunt when it hit his face.

“And, there!” Madara spoke cheerfully between his heavy pants. “That’s the Ram Ranch initiation circle!” He gazed at the boys, collapsed on the bed, covered in white. 

“My, maybe we should take y’all to the showers…”

Madara carried Kohaku bridal style, Rinne held Niki up by the waist, and Himeru rushed ahead towards the bathrooms. 

“Rinne, my hips~” Niki groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” Rinne apologized, voice slightly teasing. “I’ll clean you up nice and good as an apology, yeah?” He glanced over to Kohaku, who was slipping very quickly into sleep. Madara gazed down at him gently. 

“Man, Himeru should’ve at least offered to help us,” Rinne complained. “Whatever, I can tease him about this forever!”


	2. Double Face's Aftershow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a riveting experience visiting and performing at Ram Ranch, Kohaku and Madara escape to clean up in the shower, but...
> 
> They seem to just enjoy each other a little too much, hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh all characters are considered 18 or older throughout this work of fiction 
> 
> thanks and please enjoy. or please dont enjoy.  
> you clicked on this so now you suffer.

“Y’know, you can put me down now,” Kohaku groaned. Madara’s chest rumbled with laughter against him.

“And let you stumble over like before? Naw, I’ll clean ya up.” Kohaku sighed, grumbling as he watched Rinne and Niki disappear into the group bathroom. Madara had scooped him up earlier, ignoring Kohaku’s protests, and now he was still bridal style in his arms. 

“So what’d ya think of my lil’ joint?” Madara asked cheerfully as he stepped into the showers.

“It sure was… interestin’,” Kohaku thought, mind still reeling from the sheer amount of cum he had seen today. “Can’t say I expected ya to be the big head honcho, though. Rinne just got all excited to book us here, but…”

“But what?” Madara poked, finally letting Kohaku stand by himself as he entered a big stall, pulling the curtain closed behind them. He turned on the water, setting it to a decent heat, and stuck his hand in the stream. He turned, waiting for both the water and Kohaku.

“I had the time of my life, honestly,” Kohaku mumbled, face flushing. Madara blinked, grin widening.

“And which cowboy’s fault was that?” He teased. He flung his hand, flicking water at Kohaku. “Water’s heated up.” Kohaku melted as he stepped into the hot water, eyes shutting and his knees nearly giving out. He wobbled before Madara grasped his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, glaring at Madara.

“I said I can stand by myself!” Kohaku pouted. Madara sighed, dropping his hand before wrapping his arms around Kohaku’s shoulders. “Hey! Get yer hands offa-”

“You’re really cute, ya know,” Madara teased, pressing his chest into Kohaku’s back.

“C’mon, lemme shower ya perv!” Kohaku weakly wriggled in Madara’s grasp. Madara was silent as he watched Kohaku shimmy around. Kohaku gasped, feeling something press against his lower back.

“Again?!” He cried. “Yer hard again?” Madara chuckled lowly, hips pressing into Kohaku. Kohaku’s cheeks burnt a bright red. “But we’re in th’ shower,” he complained half-heartedly, arching back into Madara.

“I’ll just have to clean ya inside and out,” Madara spoke quietly into Kohaku’s ear, nibbling on the rim. Kohaku shuddered, his own dick perking up. Madara pressed soft kisses behind Kohaku’s ears, wet body rubbing against him. He trailed his kisses to Kohaku’s cheek, down to his jawline, then onto his neck. Madara clamped down on a patch of skin, sucking on it roughly. Kohaku gasped, shakily inhaling as Madara’s tongue ravished his skin.

“Mmm, Madara…” Kohaku whined out quietly. Madara trailed his mouth down, hunching over to reach the top of Kohaku’s chest, hips rutting into him. Kohaku finally let out a frustrated groan, pushing Madara’s arms off of him and spinning around.

“Ya don’ need that much foreplay, we literally just did a whole bunch o’ stuff in th’ bedroom!” Kohaku grumbled, pouting. His pout fell a bit, stepping back into Madara, pressing his wet body into him. He gazed up at Madara, his tall frame looming over him. Kohaku summoned his best puppy eyes.

“Kiss me?” He whined, voice dripping with arousal. Madara’s face twitched in amusement, diving down to kiss Kohaku roughly, quickly pushing his tongue in. Madara’s hands grabbed Kohaku, one on his cheek and the other on his hip, pushing him back. Together, they took one, two, three steps until Kohaku’s back was pressed against the side of the stall. Focusing on Kohaku’s mouth, Madara kissed him expertly, tongues swirling, Kohaku moaning breathily into his mouth. He dropping the hand on Kohaku’s lip down, grabbing both of their hard cocks and squeezing them together. His finger brushed Kohaku’s tip gently, making him arch and groan. Madara finally pulled back, water wetting his hair and trailing down his chest. Kohaku’s face was red, and he breathed heavily as Madara started pumping his hand.

“Ah, fuck,” Kohaku cursed, chewing on his lip. He was still tender from their excitement before, but he was practically begging for more at this point. When in Rome, he thought, head fogging up as Madara’s grip tightened, pleasure warming his hips.

“Kohaku,” Madara groaned lowly, hand on Kohaku’s cheek dropping down to his side. “Can I fuck you again?” Kohaku let out a breath, nodding.

“Please, Madara, please fuck me.” Madara nodded, both hands grabbing at Kohaku’s hips. He pulled back, hoisting Kohaku’s body up.

“Whoa!” Kohaku gasped, Madara’s hands wrapping themselves around him for support, legs now dangling in the air. Kohaku grabbed at Madara’s shoulders, clinging on tightly, feeling the shower water hit his hands.

“Ah, don’t wriggle around too much,” Madara instructed, arranging his hips to line up right in front of Kohaku’s ass. “I’m strong, but I can’t do much if ya start making this difficult.” Kohaku nodded, watching Madara struggle without his hands. Kohaku kept one hand on Madara’s shoulder, bringing the other to grab Madara’s cock, pushing it right against his entrance.

“Ready?” Madara asked, already knowing the answer before Kohaku nodded, eyes lidded. Kohaku kept his hand there for a moment as Madara pushed in, groaning as he was filled up. His hand rose back up to press against Madara’s chest, roaming around as Madara sunk in.

“Move, ya bastard,” Kohaku groaned, desperate for pleasure. Madara nodded with a grunt, setting a solid pace. Kohaku’s back pressed agains the wet tile, water dripping down their naked bodies. He moaned in time with Madara’s thrusts, already consumed by the pleasure. Madara came down to bit at Kohaku’s collarbone, leaving marks all over him as he thrusted desperately. He let out a low groan, and Kohaku’s eyes flicked up to Madara’s flushed face. His mouth parted, eyes lidded, panting as he fucked Kohaku. He loud out a deep moan.

Footsteps made Kohaku jolt, remembering that Rinne and Niki had also been showering. They came closer, and Kohaku watched the curtain fearfully. 

“Nah, I really enjoyed everything, I think we should do something like this again,” Rinne’s voice echoed, coming closer. Kohaku heard Niki sigh.

“I enjoyed it too, but I do wonder what Himeru thought.” Niki’s voice was dangerously close, and Madara was not slowing down. Kohaku chewed his lips shut, clamping down on any noise that might escape. Madara pushed him up ever so slightly, and Kohaku let out a loud gasp. Madara thrusted, brushing against Kohaku’s sweetspot, and he couldn’t stop himself. He locked eyes with Niki through the slits on the side of the shower curtain, moaning loudly. His face burnt crimson as he flipped away, fearful of their gazes.

“Hmm? Kohaku an’ Madara are enjoying themselves again~!” Rinne cheered. Kohaku wanted to feel embarrassed, angry even, but Madara’s cock thrusting deeply into him clouded his judgement, quieter moans still falling out of his mouth.

“Hush, Rinne, let them be. Let’s go find where the food is, I’m starving!” Niki encouraged, footsteps starting to trail off.

“Huh? Alright, fine, I guess I’m pretty hungry too…” Rinne hummed, footsteps following Niki’s.

“Hm, you dirty boy,” Madara hummed, and Kohaku snapped up to see his amused face. Madara leaned forwards. “You didn’t even flinch,” he teased, grinding into Kohaku, who broke their eye contant to moan, back arching. “You even got tighter, you horny bitch.” Kohaku groaned and brought his legs up, curling them around Madara’s waist.

“Mm, shut up an’ fuck me, perv,” he groaned, trying to sound more firm and threatening than what came out of his mouth. Madara chuckled.

“Don’t try to act all cool with me,” he teased, arching over right next to Kohaku’s ear. “I know what’ya want, kay?” He kissed Kohaku’s neck a few times before pulling back.

“Hold on tightly,” he commanded.

“Shove it, bastard.” Kohaku shot back, voice breaking. He still gripped Madara’s shoulders tightly. Madara chuckled before he started pounding into Kohaku. Kohaku arched into him, moaning at the stimulation.

“Ah, Kohaku~” Madara groaned. “You’re gonna make this cowboy cum.”

“You better - ah! Ya better clean me up afterwards - mm, ya bastard!” Kohaku’s legs squeezed him closer to Madara, pushing him deeper in. Madara sucked in a shaky breath.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Kohaku felt a similar heat in his abdomen, growing hotter with each thrust. He moaned loudly, arching and twitching into Madara. Madara grabbed his legs, pushing them up so his feet were tickled by the water, the angle making Kohaku gasp. Kohaku’s head bobbed around, mind dissolving as pleasure made his body shudder.

“Ahh!” Kohaku cried out, entire body tensing. “Cumming! Cumming!” Madara grunted as Kohaku decorated his stomach with cum, dick bobbing as it shot out. Madara let out a deep groan, his own climax hitting as he rutted unevenly into Kohaku, his grip on his legs weakening. Madara heaved in a breath before slowly letting Kohaku down. Kohaku’s legs gave out immediately after his second round, absolutely beat.

“You okay?” Madara bent down to Kohaku’s eye level. Kohaku nodded, purple eyes swirling as he hummed, body still tingling. Madara smirked.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up.” Holding Kohaku up with one arm, Madara used the other to squirt soap onto a loofah. He thanked the designer of the mansion for putting shower racks in each of the stalls as he used it to prepare everything. He scrubbed Kohaku’s warm body with the loofah, lathering up soap, before squirting 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner into his free hand. He let Kohaku’s hair soak for a second before rubbing the shampoo in, pushing his fingers gently into Kohaku’s scalp. Kohaku hummed happily, the sensation making him smile warmly. Madara chuckled quietly to himself at the reactions, rubbing circles into Kohaku’s hair. 

“Close yer eyes,” Madara instructed quietly, hands running through Kohaku’s hair under the shower to rinse out the soap. Content with Kohaku’s cleanliness, Madara shut off the water and hoisted Kohaku into his arms.

“Mn, put me down, ya perv,” Kohaku mumbled out, not even trying to fight back. Madara chuckled warmly at him.

“Maybe if ya could walk, but I’ve done too much to ya today.” Kohaku said nothing, head drooping as he dozed off in Madara’s arms. Reaching the towel rack, Madara worked quickly to drop Kohaku only for a second, wrapping him in a big fuzzy towel before scooping him back up. Kohaku snoozed silently, and Madara paused as he exited the showers. He nodded, turning away from the big group bedroom and instead, heading for his own. Glancing down at Kohaku’s relaxed face, Madara’s cheeks warmed at the sight.

Pushing open his bedroom door, he shooed out two other cowboys already in there before settling Kohaku gently onto the bed. He quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting any other of the cowboys trying to get in. He returned to Kohaku, sliding into bed next to him, cuddling against his smaller frame. He pulled the puffy comforter over them, sighing as their body heat kept each other warm.

“Mn?” Kohaku groaned, eye cracking open in the unfamiliar room. “Where’m I..?” Madara brought his arm around Kohaku’s waist.

“My bedroom,” Madara explained. “Had a feeling you didn’t wanna see the others in your state.” Kohaku hummed in appreciation, dropping his head back down at pushing back into Madara’s warmth.

“Y’r warm,” he mumbled, and Madara laughed.

“So are you, y’know.” Madara paused for a second, listening to the warm silence of the room. “You should stick around. Or maybe just visit here and there.” He felt Kohaku nod against him.

“I like it here,” he mumbled out. “But I thin’ it’s jus’ cause yer here.” Madara smiled to himself, arm wrapping tighter around Kohaku’s waist. “I’ll visit lots, ‘s okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kohaku let out a final hum before his breath slowed, sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH SO THE DF/VALK TOUR EVENT RIGHT.//../....

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i snuck in a lil double face action :)
> 
> yknow these started out as a joke but the more i write them the more emotionally attached i get to them


End file.
